hotelbabylonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotel Babylon
Overview Hotel Babylon London is a five star luxury hotel located in London. The precise location is unknown, but it is very near the Piccadilly Circus. At the end of the episode 12 season 2, there is a shot that suggests the location would be at the corner of King street and St. James Square. It is a member of the Babylon hotel chain . It has 67 rooms on 9 floors. It's Current General Manager is Juliet Miller. The building Hotel Babylon building is in a quiet street in the heart of London, with fantastic views from upper floors. It is built in modern style with many lights and stone craft. Guest room Hotel Babylon London guest rooms are numbered with the number of floor and the room (i.e. 103). It has many suites, including Hanging Gardens suite (9/F), Olympic suite (7/F), Pyramid suite (5/F), Alexandria suite (6/F) and Temple suite (6/F). Public room Hotel Babylon London public rooms include: a lobby, a 2 Michelin star restaurant, a bar, staff rooms, staff office, staff canteen, health and beauty spa with indoor pool, gym, business rooms, party rooms, an event room, manager office... Staff Owners In seasons 1, 2, and 3 the owner was a Japanese businessman Myoko Matsumi, until the closing of Hotel Babylon. Then, Sam Franklin bought the hotel in episode 1, season 4, so the staff don't lose their jobs. General Managers In seasons 1 and 2, Rebecca Mitchell was the general manager. She left in episode 8, season 2, as she lost the trust of her staff by firing them to cause delay so that the Japanese buyers have more time to buy the hotel. She resigned and Myoko Matsumi, the owner confirmed Charlie as her successor as the General Manager. Charlie Edwards was the manager until episode 5, season 3, after the pressure of managing a five star hotel finally got to him. Charlie's deputy, Jack Harrison was placed as the General Manager, until the beginning of the fourth season, when he was blamed for the imminent closing of the hotel, and was sacked. After Sam Franklin bought Hotel Babylon, he appointed his ex wife, Juliet Miller as the General Manager, who was a bailiff to close the hotel after a profit drop. She is the General Manager since. Deputy Manager Rebecca Mitchell had 3 deputies before the beginning of the series, which all quited within 6 months, none of them was able to stand up to her. Charlie Edwards, who was a Head Receptionist until Rebecca promoted him to Deputy Manager after he succeeded to make the Junk Dogs spend some money. He was the Deputy Manager until his promotion to General Manager in episode 1, season 3. In episode 4, season 3, Jack Harrison got the job, after handling Mr. Delaney. He was Charlie's deputy until his promotion to General Manager in episode 6, season 3. No more deputies have been mentioned since. Head Receptionist After Charlie's promotion to Deputy Manager, Anna Thornton Wilton was asked to stay as a Head Receptionist, since she was beaten to the position of Deputy Manager by Charlie. She was the Head Receptionist until episode 3, season 4, when she had a baby and left with Charlie to New York. Ben Trueman has been the Head Receptionist since. Receptionist Ben Trueman has been one of the Receptionists until his promotion to Head Receptionist after Anna left. In episode 7, season 4, a woman named Isabel was supposed to become the Receptionist, but Melanie Hughes pretended to be her so she can get the job, and made Isabel give up the position. She is working alongside Ben, who faked her references. There are two other receptionists who appeared in the series, a blond woman, and a Chinese man. Concierge During the whole series, Tony Casemore is the Head Concierge. From episode 1 to episode 5, season 2, Luke Marwood was the Junior Concierge, but he was sacked after stealing photos from Carrie Cottan and selling them to the press. Barman During the whole series, Gino Primarola is the Head Barman, except a short time during episode 7, season 4, when James fires him. He is soon re-instated in the same episode. There are other barmans, but only Gino and a man named Antonio are mentioned. Food & Beverage Manager During the whole series, James Scofield is the Food & Beverage Manager. Heads of PR Hotel Babylon London hasn't had any PR managers until episode 1, season 3, when Emily James pretends to be a journalist and gathers information about staff. When her cover is blown, she reveals herself as their Head of PR, and she is in that position since. Heads of Housekeeping Jackie Clunes is the Head of Housekeeping until episode 5, season 3, when she leaves, after she accidently killed a thug. In episode 3, season 4, Sam promoted Tanja to Head of Housekeeping, and she is in that position since. Chambermaid Tanja Mihajlov, a Croatian chambermaid is the main chambermaid in the series, and she is often one of the main characters. She is later the Head of Housekeeping. There are many other chambermaids which appeared in the series, one of them is Maja, who appeared in episode 8, season 2, who first heard about the possibility of the changing hands of Hotel Babylon. It is revealed in episode 5, season 3, that the total monthly salary of all chambermaids is 30.000 £. Other staff There are many other staff working at Hotel Babylon, including: Adam Lambert - Executive Chef, Otto Clark - Executive Chef (episodes 2 and 3, season 3), Jagdeep - Security Guard, Alexis Mitrovski - Dishwasher, Derek Crisp - Doorman, Dave Wiltshire - Bellboy, Robert Kane (episode 4, season 2) - Bellboy, Darren - Waiter. Gallery Babylon_Neon_Sign.jpg|Hotel Babylon Neon Sign Babylon_Entrance_Night.jpg|Hotel Babylon entrance at night Babylon_day.jpg|Hotel Babylon Entrance